


“Why are you always so nice to me?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you meet Juice when he's at a low point and you offer him the support he's not getting from the club."





	“Why are you always so nice to me?”

“Stupid piece of shit!“

With a huff and a halfhearted kick at your car, you groaned and leaned against the door. Taking a glance around, you didn’t see a car coming from either direction for as far as you could see. You were thankful that it wasn’t the usual 90 degrees with the approaching winter. With no other choice, you pulled your phone from your pocket.

Opening up the map, you searched for nearby towing companies that could come out and pick you up. The car was old, that you knew, and you should’ve really gotten the engine fixed before you decided to drive out to California but funds were tight. All your money had pretty much gone to the moving company and the humble house that you’d bought in Charming. You figured you would make the move and then fix your car when you got the chance. Seemed like that time was now.

Scrolling through the various mechanic shops and checking the reviews, you decided to just pick the one with the closest distance and highest rating. You dialed the number and after 3 rings, the serious sounding voice of a woman picked up.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair, how can I help you?”

"Uh, hi. I was just calling to find out if I could get a tow? I’m stuck out on the outskirts of charming and my engine totally went out.“

"Do you know exactly where you are?”

With a glance around, you looked for some time of sign or landmark but found nothing.

“Not really. I passed the Welcome to Charming sign about a mile back.”

Gemma nodded and knocked on the glass window connecting the office to the garage, motioning for Juice to come to her.

"Alright sweetheart, I’ll have someone go out now. He’ll be there in about 10 minutes. “

You smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, ma'am.”

You hung up the phone and slid it back into your pocket, crossing your arms across your chest and taking in the cool breeze while you waited for the tow truck. Sure enough, within 10 minutes the truck pulled up and parked in front of your car. A man with a black shirt and cargo pants hopped out and started walking towards you with a warm smile. You took note of his tattooed head and arms. He pulled his glove off of his hand and extended it towards you.

“Hey. I’m Juice.”

"Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N. Thank you for coming out here. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to find me.“

He shook his head with a laugh.

"It’s a real small town, it’s pretty easy to get around. Gemma said you had just passed the sign so I knew more or less where to find you.”

“Well thank you again.”

"No problem. If you want, just get whatever you need out of the car and then together in the truck while I start hooking everything up.“

You nodded and gave him a thankful smile.

"Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From that day on, you and Juice had become friends. On the ride back to TM he’d found out a lot about you. Where you moved from, how old you were, what your hobbies were and in turn, you’d learn some things about him. He obviously worked at TM, was a mechanic, had part ownership of a dispensary and was in the MC. He’d pretty much left it at that, eager to learn more about you and make a friend. Turned out that the house you’d purchased was about 3 streets down from his and a close friendship bloomed over the course of the next couple of weeks. You’d been in town about 3 months now and had snagged a job at TM, thanks to Juice, and he’d also extended and off to hire you at the dispensary on the weekends if you ever needed some extra cash.

You had both gotten pretty close over the course of the past month and had even found yourself at the clubhouse for a party or two whenever you decided to take Juice up on his offer. Most of the time the two of you would simply go out together or hang at each other's houses, not going to the clubhouse much and after the last couple of times going, you had a feeling that you had figured out why.

Whenever Juice spoke of the club, there was always such a fondness in his voice, a love for the club and his ‘brothers’ as he called them. He also always displayed that love whenever he was around them, but you’d noticed that it seemed to be a bit unrequited. It seemed that they weren’t nearly as accepting of him and while you didn’t know the reason behind that, it didn’t sit right with you. Juice was fragile, you’d picked up on that pretty quickly. He wanted love and acceptance. From what you could see, he wasn’t getting that from the club and as a result, you always made it a point to provide that for him.

Some days everything was great and he was happy as could be and others, like tonight, the reality of his place in the club would weigh heavy on his heart, and his head would get too loud, and the only place he found comfort was curled up with his head in your lap.

You both stayed silent as he laid there, you gingerly running your fingertips along his skull, tracing outlines of his tattoos before gently massaging his scalp. You felt the vibration on your leg as he let out a hum of pleasure.

“You’re gonna put me to sleep.”

You laughed but continued to massage him, knowing how much he needed the relaxation and stress relief.

“Then go to sleep. You know you can always crash here.”

At that, Juice sat up from your lap and sat beside you cross-legged as he looked down at the leather of your couch. He picked at a stitch with his finger.

“Why are you always so nice to me?”

You didn’t say anything at first, his question confusing you.

“What do you mean ‘why’? You’re my best friend. I care about you. Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?”

He shrugged and finally looked up at you.

“I always fuck everything up. I don’t mean to, I just…do. I always make a mess out of everything. That shit gets old eventually, I'm sure. Once I fuck something up in this friendship you’ll see what I mean.”

You shook your head and grabbed his face in your hand, making him look at you.

“Stop. You aren’t going to fuck anything up Okay? Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone fucks up, some of us more than others. You have a good heart Juan, your heart is in the right place. That’s all I care about. Unless you try to like, kill me or my dog or something, I’m always gonna be nice to you.”

He laughed lightly and ran his hand over his face, the air a little lighter now. You smiled at him and grabbed his face again, pulling him towards you to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, Juan. Even if no one else does, I do. Always remember that.”

He nodded and blushed, leaning back on your couch and pointing at the TV.

“Let’s play some COD.”


End file.
